


Lovesick

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 不是更新，只是原来的一章太长了，拆开两章重现发布……





	1. Chapter 1

 

初秋的夜已经开始泛着凉意，时不时肆虐的风卷起路边落叶戏弄地打着旋儿又很快无情地抛下，晚归的行人裹紧大衣匆匆踏过这一地狼藉，干枯的叶在泥泞的鞋下发出清脆的声音，在静谧的夜里格外响亮。Loki将双手举到唇边迅速地上下搓动，却始终握不住哈出的热气，一双手在秋风里冷得发白，手指僵直得几乎无法从口袋里掏出手机。百分之一的电。电量提醒映照在翠绿的双眸中染出一缕缕红色的血丝，突然飘起的细雨密密麻麻将乌黑的发丝浸得又软又湿，瑟瑟发抖的Loki突然觉得自己就像是这部手机，靠着最后的能量挣扎在奔溃的边缘，他不情愿地打开手机，再次确认了那个地址，望着终于自动关机变黑的屏幕，叹了口气，朝目的地走去。

终于走到那条喧闹的街道时，雨也停了，单薄的衬衣在寒风的吹拂中都几乎要干掉了，唯有头发还带着丝丝潮气，扰得人不禁有些头痛。一众灯红酒绿随着Loki走入街道深处愈发喧嚣起来，尽头是招摇得过分的招牌，偌大两个字“萨卡”在漆黑的夜里闪耀着无与伦比的光亮。Loki默念着这个名字，确定自己找对了地方，深吸一口气，走了进去。

一扇门将凄凉的秋夜隔绝在另一个世界，萨卡内呈现出一片极乐的景象，夸张的色彩将整个酒吧内渲染得斑斓缤纷，独具一格的装修尽显怪异和张扬，喧闹的音乐释放出所有人躁动不安的灵魂，天花板和四壁的玻璃中倒影出人间百态，疯狂舞蹈的人群、旁若无人的交合、翻滚不息的啤酒泡沫、肆意飞扬的白色粉末。Loki厌恶地看着，在裤子口袋里攥紧空无一物的手，还是留了下来，站在一个稍微清净的角落，认真打量着每一个人的面庞。在时而黯淡时而眩晕的灯光中，Loki很快眼花缭乱，他开始意识到在根本不可能这样的环境中找到一个人，他伸手去拿手机，又想起早已没电，一阵无计可施，只能伸长了脖子在杂乱的舞池中继续找寻着。不过即使他只是安静地进行着这一系列动作，还是有人注意到了他。

“在找人吗，甜心？”油腻的腔调夹杂着浓烈的酒精味道令Loki恶心，他甚至没有转身看一眼，只是迅速朝另一个方向走去，可是那人并不善罢甘休，用力地拽住他的手臂，强迫Loki扭过身子来直视他，“一起玩玩嘛。”Loki并不想惹麻烦，咽下了嘲讽的话语，只是冷冰冰地看着他，轻蔑地扬起眉毛，像是在看一个笑话。而对面的人喝得醉醺醺，并不能体会这份蔑视，反而双眼直勾勾地盯着Loki，上下滚动的喉结尽显呼之欲出的欲望，紧接着他的手抚上了Loki漂亮的脸庞，向前一步整个人贴上来似乎是要吻他。Loki条件反射地推了他一把，不想他摇摇晃晃竟摔倒在地，愣了一秒后气急败坏地翻身起来，恶狠狠地逼近Loki，扬起手臂作势要打他。Loki无奈又轻盈地叹着气朝后退了一步，料想对方扑空后肯定不会善罢甘休，又迅速地摆出防御的姿势，却没想到身前突然出现一个人替自己承下了那一拳。

“Thor？”对方显然认识这个突然出现的金发男子，尽管落在他前胸结实肌肉上的一拳显得轻飘无力，对方嘴上却还想讨点便宜，仍戏谑着，“你也有兴趣，我们可以一起上。”

Thor重哼一声，“我不分享。”

“我先看上的。”对方收起了猥琐的假笑，“你别忘了，萨卡是个讲规矩的地方。”

Thor抖了抖肩膀，漂亮的肱二头肌在单薄的T恤下若隐若现，“好啊，那就按Grandmaster的规矩来，竞技场，一场胜负？”

再三确认了Thor并非玩笑后，那个男人不敢置信地瞪了Loki几眼，“就为了他？”

虽然Loki并不十分清楚他们的话是什么意思，也不喜欢被当做两人争抢的对象，但对方质疑的神情和语气让Loki极度不爽。他打量着面前的两人，很明显一身腱子肉的Thor比先前挑衅自己的醉鬼更为难缠，他本可以轻易摆脱那个男人，但是这个Thor的出现让情况更加复杂了起来。眼看男人准备转身离去，Loki冷笑一声，让本就冰凉的语气在刻意间更是满满的轻蔑，“玩不起就不要玩。”然后好笑地看着Thor惊讶的表情和男人充血而涨红的脸，翻了个白眼，“孬种。”

话音未落，男人的拳就再次朝Loki砸了过来，而如Loki所料，身侧的Thor大步朝前，一手挡开他的手臂，另一手随着上身扭转迅速挥舞起来，结结实实落在了对方的脸上，一下子将他打了个踉跄。而巴掌的声音在音乐的间隙显得格外清脆，舞池边上的人都停了下来兴奋地盯着他们，而好事者吹响的口哨似是战争的号角般，怂恿男人怒吼着扑到了Thor的身上，竟将Thor推得向后退了一两步。不过Thor却一点儿也不恼，反而发出响亮的大笑，两手拎起圈在他腰间试图推倒他的男人，想将他扔出去。虽然Thor他的力道之大一下将对方拎离了地面，然而对方的手扔牢牢套住他的腰身，于是在Thor将他朝外扔的时候，被他拉着带偏脚步，最终压着他一起倒在了地面上。男人趁机爬到他身上压住他，双手并用捏紧拳头接连不断打在Thor的脸上。Thor很快反应过来，抓住他的两只手臂，抬起上身用头狠狠撞向他的前额，将对方撞得晕乎时迅速夺回主动权，一个挺身将他推翻在地。两人间的气氛愈发剑拔弩张，围观的人群也越来越多，绕成一圈将两人包裹在其中，像是嫌还不够精彩一样不停发出喧嚣的笑声，拍着手掌为他们打着节奏。

看两人打得热闹，Loki任由众人将自己挤到了后排，再三确认没有人注意到他，退了几步离开了人群准备离开，却在转身时被拦住，狡黠的笑还未完全展开就被冻在了嘴角。面前一个高大的男人挡住了本就昏暗的光线，却仍然让人不难注意到他双眼边张扬的蓝色眼线，他穿着休闲又花哨的衬衫，露出的手臂上也满是靓丽的蓝色纹身，勾勒出鬼魅诱人的神秘花纹，搭在Loki胸前的手上戴满造型不一的戒指，整个人显得极其随意，却让Loki身不由己地感到浓重的压迫感。他眼里满是好奇地打量着Loki，不知想到什么突然笑了起来，嗓音低沉却又奇怪地上扬着，语调竟说不出的迷人，“嘿，嘿，你要去哪儿？”

温热的温度透过薄薄的衬衣从对方宽厚的手掌传到了身上，让早前就有些冻僵了的Loki一时忘了甩开他的手，只愣愣地站在那儿，回望着他愉悦却冰凉的眼神。然后Loki很快注意到周围变得安静起来，甚至连音乐也停了，面前的男人也注意到了，他放开Loki，眉头微皱看向舞池对面的DJ，“继续。”声音虽轻，但音乐很快再次流淌在舞池间，不过却换成了轻快的曲子，声音也比之前小了很多。随着他朝前走，方才聚在一起嬉闹的人群一点点散开，很快让出一条路来，Loki本想退到边上，却被身后一个强壮的女人推了一把，不得不跟着身旁的男人一起走回到了Thor面前，张望一番才看到之前挑衅他的男人此刻满脸鲜血躺在地上。旁边的男人却彷佛没看到一样，只轻轻朝Thor点了点头，Thor则回应到，“Grandmaster。”

而Grandmaster没有什么表情，“Topaz，把失败的人扔出去。”Loki看着一直跟在他身后的那个女人一只手拽起昏迷不醒的男人，直接将他拖了出去，这才反应过来面前的人就是萨卡的老板，回想起听说过的关于他的传闻，再看看眼前自己惹出的祸，后知后觉打了个寒战。Loki胡乱想着，没想到Grandmaster这就转向了他，慢悠悠地问道，“这是哪儿来的小野猫？”说完Grandmaster又扭过头继续看着Thor，Thor倒是试图回答，但鉴于从见面到现在还未和Loki说过一个字，他张张嘴却也不知道说什么。

Loki看着Grandmaster不悦地眯起双眼，赶紧挤出笑容，将声音放得又缓又柔，“Grandmaster，我只是来找人的。”

“找人？还是来找事的？”普普通通一句话，却充满了威胁的味道，Grandmaster漫不经心地看了眼方才打斗留下的狼藉，嫌弃地收回目光放在Loki身上，“萨卡是有规矩的地方，除了竞技场，不允许打架。瞧瞧你们把我的派对弄得多乱。我不喜欢这样。”他的话刚落下尾音，Topaz就径直朝Loki走了过去，Thor赶紧上前一步，“Grandmaster，他没有动手。”

“他也有份儿，是不是，Thor？你知道，只有获胜的人才能留在萨卡，这也是你还能站在这儿和我说话的原因。如果那只小野猫想留下来，他需要用一场胜利来说服我。”说着Grandmaster示意Topaz停下，自己走到了Loki的面前，微扬起下巴，居高临下地看着他。早有耳闻Grandmaster喜欢游戏，他搜罗世界各地的选手，在他最爱的竞技场时不时举行没有规则没有限制的格斗赛，Loki听说过比赛的血腥和残暴，心里一阵发怵，此时Grandmaster却又突然轻笑一声，“不过，或许你还有其他的方式可以打动我。”

Loki看到严肃得令人生畏的Grandmaster朝他挑逗地眨了眨眼，有些明白了当下的状况。或许是对方特有的旖旎语调充满魅力，又或许是他手掌触碰过的胸膛残存的余温让人心安，Loki并不像之前被搭讪时那样感到厌恶，但依旧决定要拒绝他。他仔细回想着关于Grandmaster的传闻，尽量摆出一副无辜的姿态，献上甜到发腻的笑，“其他的方式？唱歌行么？”听言Grandmaster露出好笑的表情，也不说什么，只仔细打量着他，Loki见他没生气，便大胆了些，指着台上正轻声吟唱的歌手继续道，“您不是嫌派对没了气氛么，我一首歌就能让场子热起来。我比他唱得好。”

周围发出唏嘘的声音，Grandmaster却被逗乐了似的哈哈大笑，“你的声音是挺不错的。”说着他做了个手势，很快有人上台让音乐声停了下来，然后他拍了拍Loki的脸颊，“小野猫，那你上去叫两声我听听。”

就这样莫名其妙的，Loki站上了萨卡的舞台。越过一众人群，他看到Grandmaster舒服地倚靠在沙发上听着一旁的Thor说着什么，又心不在焉地挥手示意他停下，让俯身侧在他耳畔的另一人说话，然后接过那人递过的酒喝了一口，笑得开心极了，像是完全忘了Loki的存在，连Loki站到麦克风边上试音时，他也没有回过头看上一眼。Loki心里有些不爽，压着不满向一旁的乐队借来了吉他，拔了拔弦便弹了起来，流畅的旋律在空气中翻搅着，很快盈满了整个空间。

“When we first came here we were cold and we were clear

With no colors in our skin we were light and paper thin”

随着Loki磁性的嗓音吟唱出曼妙的歌词，众人轻轻摇晃起思维和身体，纤长的手指在乐器上灵动，跳跃的音符增强了乐曲的节奏，煽动着本就跃跃欲试的人群很快再次躁动了起来。

“And when we come for you we'll be dressed up all in blue

With the ocean in our arms, kiss your eyes and kiss your palms

And when it's time to pray dressed up all in gray

With metal on our tongues and silver in our lungs”

Loki冷眼看着依旧与他人谈笑风生的Grandmaster，他突然明白了无论此刻他哼唱的是什么曲子，他都不会在意，而舞池间又开始飘飘欲仙的人群，无论此时他在与不在，他们都会因为各种原因放纵自己——这就是萨卡。不过Loki也不在意这些，他从来不允许自己在意感性的情绪，他只想享受当下，在喜欢的音乐中放松紧绷许久的神经，跟着他唱出的歌词放飞自己的想象。

“Say my name as every color illuminates

We are shining and we will never be afraid again

Say my name

We are shining

Say my name

Say my name

And we will never be afraid again”

当Loki一曲言毕，他回过神来才意识到Grandmaster穿过舞池走到了台下，他虽仰视着他，却依旧带着不可撼动的威严和压迫感，他拍着手，笑得极畅快，愉悦却始终不及眼底，“小野猫，你没有告诉我你是Hela的弟弟。”

Loki边走下台边四下张望，才看到Hela站在方才Grandmaster所在的沙发边，他只好抿着唇点头。Grandmaster看不出是什么表情，伸手似乎想将Loki揽入怀中，但手掌停在他肩膀的位置便落了下去，只是拍了拍他的肩，“那么，欢迎成为萨卡的一份子，我的Loki。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是更新，只是原来的一章太长了，拆开两章重现发布……

 

或是浴缸里的水还不够温暖，迷迷糊糊的Loki本能地向后靠去，竭力汲取着身后这个仅有一面之缘的男人身上源源不断的热量，放松自己因为寒冷有些僵硬的背部。越来越舒服的感觉终于令身体放松下来，Loki不自觉地向下滑动了些，将头倚在身后人的颈窝间，整个人完全躺在了对方身上。而对方并不恼怒Loki压上全身的重量，反而暧昧地笑了，托起他的下巴使他扭过头来仰望自己，然后亲上了他的嘴唇。尽管脑海里一个微弱的声音因为这从未有过的放纵断续地叫嚣着拒绝，Loki的身体却做出了截然相反的反应，他径直侧过身伸手搂住对方的脖子，分开双唇将灵活的舌头大胆地伸入对方齿间，恰到好处的轻佻中尽显诱惑，对方便愉悦地接受了邀请缠绕上他的柔舌吮吸起来。

尽管并非初次，Loki却也在顷刻之间被对方这个细密绵长的亲吻弄得有些失了神，交缠的双舌传来坚实又温柔的触感，轻轻冲撞在口腔间迸发出丝丝缠绵的激情，混合着酒精残留的香气竟变得相当甜蜜。Loki情不自禁收拢了圈在对方颈上的双手，热切地去贴靠他紧实的胸膛，渴望在他唇齿间进入得更深。对方咽下轻笑，配合地用宽厚的手掌压着Loki与自己紧紧贴在一起，另一只手搂在他的纤细腰侧，抱着他坐到了自己的腿上，进一步深入地汲取着他的芬芳。待Loki坐稳了，他的手便继续向下流转，沿着他挺翘的臀线摸向柔软的大腿内侧，最后停留在腿间敏感至极的私密之处摩挲起来。

对方富有技巧的反复撩拨很快使得Loki燥热起来，双腿之间胀得难受，身体变得极不安分，整个人忍不住蹭着对方扭捏起来。对方这才松开手，却又沿着大腿根部来到Loki身后，稍稍用力地拍打了几下他翘起的臀部，哈哈大笑戏谑着，“调皮的孩子可是会被惩罚的哦。”粗糙的掌面落到嫩滑的臀上引起怪异又舒服的触感，轻微的疼痛混合着隐约的羞耻在Loki的双颊上烧起一团红晕，也将体内持续传来阵阵空虚烧成炙热的欲火，于是他干脆立起身来跪在对方身侧，分开两腿试图面对他跪坐在他的身上。

随着他坐下去，对方的吻一路向上来到他的胸前，便托着他的腰不在许他向下，而是沿着胸前粉嫩的凸起用舌尖色气满满地舔舐起来，一圈又一圈，时不时又含在口中玩味地吮吸咬噬，惹得Loki实在压抑不住，却又被他将双手锁在身后，只能不停地用下身去磨蹭对方同样坚挺的下体。直到胸前两边都变得又红又硬，对方才松开Loki的手让他坐下去，然后伸手按了些沐浴露抹在手上，直接向Loki的臀缝之间摸去，紧接着却惊呼一声，“你好紧啊。你是第一次吗？”

虽然Loki没有说话，但是他知道红得发烫的脸颊一定出卖了自己。对方也不再说什么，只是将手收回到Loki身前，转而轻柔地爱抚他伫立的柱身，上上下下愈发快地撸动起来，直到柱体发颤时，他却又用手指堵在了前端口。Loki难受得弓起身子，正准备说点儿什么时被趁机靠过来的对方用亲吻堵住了嘴，Loki便伸手去抓他的手，反被他扣住，死死地压在了怀里。或是因为Loki的不配合，这一次的吻霸道了许多，对方压着他的舌头在他口中肆虐地扫荡了个遍，才恋恋不舍地离开，看到因为无法发泄而变得湿润的绿眸，又好像怜惜似的磨蹭着Loki的侧脸，靠在他的耳畔问到，“告诉我你多大了？”

Loki憋得难受，直想狠狠咬上对方凑在他嘴边的耳朵，却是不敢，还是开口回答到，“22。”

对方噗嗤一声笑了，悠然地伸舌沿着他精致的耳廓舔着，“你说你多大了？”

Loki被弄得痒极了，却因为在他怀里动弹不得，只能又说到，“总之我已经成年了。”

对方却完全没听到似的，直接将他的耳垂含在了口中，刻意充满挑逗的吮吸本就惹得Loki屏住了呼吸，对方又恢复了手上的动作，将堵住Loki柱体前端的手指稍微挪动了下，抠着端口插入了指尖，直接令Loki叫出了声，说出了真话，“16！我16岁！”

“乖孩子。”对方说着，这才松开了手，任由Loki将黏浊的体液射到了他的手上……

光线越来越强，烧得Loki眼皮发烫，宿醉引起的头痛让他疲惫不堪，挣扎着不愿睁开双眼，而腰背的酸胀却在他半清醒后愈发刺痛起来，他伸手去轻捶腰间，拽紧手时才意识到手指和掌心还有些湿黏，顺势将手探向两腿之间，便摸到了令人脸红的痕迹。

是因为刚才的梦吗？

Loki掀开被子坐了起来，找了一圈却没有看到自己的衣服，还好充足的阳光透过诺大的落地窗盈满了整个房间，晒到身上暖洋洋的，不过手上和腹股沟间逐渐变干得让人难受的体液让他还是从窗边回到了房内，迅速地冲洗干净身上的不适。透过浴室的镜子，他这才看到颈上和肩上小块的红肿，很快反应过来都是吻痕的时候，Loki开始怀疑起方才的梦或许是现实……这个猜想让他头更痛了，Loki拿起手机烦躁地按了几下，却始终不能开机，终于想起来手机昨晚就已经没电了，然后逐渐地慢慢回忆起来发生过的事情。

在又一次与Laufey大吵一架后，Loki终于离家，却是无处可去，最后来到了萨卡。如他所想，Hela并不欢迎他的出现，但也没有赶走他，甚至都没有问他发生了什么事，她只是扔给他钥匙，飞快地说了一个地址。Loki有些忿忿不平，却还是隐约带着自小对她的惧怕，不情愿地准备离开。而一旁的Grandmaster像是对没有看到姐弟重逢的感人戏码感到失望，戏剧性地挑高眉毛，故作惊讶地叹道，“Hela，你不打算和你的弟弟叙叙旧么？”

“现在是小孩子的睡觉时间了。”此话一出，旁边的人都笑了，却又很快在Hela冰冷的眼神里收起表情，不再做声。

不过Grandmaster好似想起了什么，依旧笑得开怀，“你说的对，不过这个时间让小孩子一个人回去也不安全。而且看看他，Hela，我猜他今天已经过得够糟了，既然来了萨卡，不如我带他找点乐子。”

他的话说得轻巧，却让Loki有些紧张起来，Hela拉过他站在身边，再看向Grandmaster时便没了平日的傲气，而是极其认真地说到，“Grandmaster，他是我弟弟。”

明明灭灭的灯光下Loki有些看不清Grandmaster，他像是细微地眯起双眼打量着自己，整张脸冰冷得没有一丝表情，许久才又玩世不恭地笑了起来，向Topaz询问着时间，然后转向Hela，“瞧，很快就午夜了，你该去准备比赛了。”说完便不再看他们，径直转身走了。

Hela看起来松了口气，交待Loki赶紧回去，也跟着离开了。Loki捏着Hela给自己的钥匙，站在原地有些发懵，想了会儿才反应过来他们说的是萨卡有名的竞技赛，但他也知道Grandmaster的竞技场非邀请不能进入，而Hela肯定不会答应带自己进去的，便挫败地准备离开，转过身来，却看到了一本正经盯着自己思考的Thor。Loki正算计着是否能利用Thor进入竞技场，却听到他质问自己，“Hela的弟弟，哈？”到现在Loki已经很是疲惫，无心去分析Thor突然变得古怪的语气，但他明显能感到Thor不喜欢Hela，想到自己今晚确实与竞技场无缘，他也不想再搭理Thor，却没想到Thor很快恢复了之前的热情，“你想去看竞技赛吗？我可以带你进去。”

于是就这样，Loki终于如愿以偿。他其实也并非喜欢，可他总想尝试Laufey或Hela不允许他干的那些事，所以跟着Thor去往竞技场的路上，Loki很快便开始觉得无聊，而且整个竞技场位于酒吧的地下，在向下的电梯里Thor一直不停向他问东问西，更是让他对这件事生出几分厌烦。

“你是Hela的亲弟弟？”

多么奇怪的问题。“不像么？”

“长得有几分相似。”Thor迟疑了片刻，“但是你们看起来不是一类人。”

Loki毫不掩饰地假笑了下，将目光移到楼层指示灯上，盼着快点儿到达。

Thor却不知疲惫地继续问到，“你多大了？”

“22。”

Loki本是随口答应，不料Thor一下子抬高了音量，“不可能！”Loki虽有些吓到，但仍故作淡定，坚定地重复了遍。Thor看起来却还是十分激动，甚至像是有些生气，Loki不知道自己是否应该说点儿什么，但想了想还是保持沉默，安静地等待电梯打开。走出来后Thor终于看起来平静了些，他指了指稍高处一间玻璃房，“我一般在那儿看比赛，视野最好。你先过去，我一会儿就来。”

想到方才电梯里的压抑，Loki也不问Thor去干什么，耸肩表示答应，然后独自走进了观赛区，换了部电梯朝玻璃房处去。上升的过程中看着竞技场Loki还是惊叹的，没想到地下这么深竟还能有这样的地方，灯光将每一寸空间都照得亮如白昼，正中被铁丝网隔开的竞技台上，暴汗如雨的参赛者如困顿其中的野兽般疯狂地撕打在一起，一排排观众席上坐满了熙攘的人群，在每一次参赛者被打倒在地时发出喝彩的声音。

很快Loki便到了Thor所说的地方，敞亮的房间里空无一人，只有一张长得夸张的沙发，他便靠着一侧坐了下来。等听到身后传来脚步声，Loki以外是Thor便不大在意，但他没想到的是，来的人是Grandmaster。跟在他身后进来的Topaz看到Loki，凶神恶煞地走过来似乎要将他从沙发上捞起来扔出去，还好Grandmaster做了个手势后她很快退到一边。Loki趁机四处张望一番，后知后觉这是整个竞技场最高的地方、唯一的VIP观众席，心里骂着自己愚蠢的疏忽大意，强迫自己朝Grandmaster挤出一个笑脸，战战兢兢站了起来。

“真是一只调皮的小野猫。”Grandmaster眨了眨眼，拍拍沙发靠垫坐了下来，“坐下。”可是Loki刚坐稳，又听他继续说到，“除了我，还没有人在这儿坐过呢。”这下Loki可是真正的坐立不安了，不过Grandmaster不太在意，只是笑得古怪极了，“我以为你不感兴趣。”

Loki心想他说的是竞技赛的事，他知道这是Grandmaster最大的爱好，自然应下来，“我也觉得会很有趣。”

Grandmaster饶有兴趣地盯着Loki笑了，准备说什么，但场上热身赛刚好结束，他便换了话题，“噢Hela要上场了。要打个赌么？”

“什么赌注？”

“我想想……”Grandmaster显然早已有了想法，却依旧装模作样地思考着，“这样吧，你赢了有奖励，输了要接受惩罚。”

Loki不觉得自己有所选择，“具体一点儿？”

“会是你也觉得很有趣的奖励，小野猫。”说着Grandmaster又露出了之前那种有些古怪而暧昧的笑，“惩罚嘛，你不用担心，我还没见Hela输过。”

“那你岂不是故意让我赢？”Loki隐约觉得不对劲。

Grandmaster摇摇头，“凡事不绝对。而且如果能看到Hela输一场，也不错。”然后他抬起手指放到唇边，“比赛开始了。”

即使加上了赌注，Loki还是对比赛没什么兴趣，反倒觉得因为比赛而表情变化莫测的Grandmaster还有些意思。无所事事之下，Loki拿起桌上倒好的酒喝了起来。很快Grandmaster注意到了，虽仍是目不转睛盯着比赛，还是问他，“你多大了？”

Loki习惯性地答到，“22。”

Grandmaster挑了挑眉，满脸不相信的神情，“小孩子少喝点。”

可是Loki偏偏喜欢做别人叫他不要干的事情，于是等比赛结束的时候，桌上的酒早已一滴不剩。他努力睁大眼睛想要聚焦，却还是能看到好几个Grandmaster，听到他好笑地朝刚进门的Thor说，“把他交给Hela。”然后Loki觉得自己被Thor轻飘飘地架到了肩上，朝外走去的时候隐隐约约又听到Grandmaster在身后说，“等一下，我还有奖励要给他。”

……

回忆正进行到关键时候，却又模糊了起来，稍微认真地想一想都让Loki头疼得像是要炸开了似的，他只记得被人带到了这个酒店的房间，却怎么都想不起来后面发生的事情，也记不清对方的脸。正在这个时候，房门却突然被打开了，进来的男人看到Loki赤身裸体地靠在床边，有些尴尬地笑了，“你醒啦。”

 

 

 


End file.
